


Mesh Stockings

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: Glanni has an interesting taste when it comes to what he wears under his suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request on tumblr!

Glanni casually gripped Ithro by the jaw, forcing him to stretch on his toes to reach his lips. With his heeled boots adding to his towering height, the elf looked so small in comparison, and Glanni loved it. With little to no effort, Glanni shifted his knee forward, rubbing his thigh against Ithro’s crotch. The elf moaned into his mouth, causing the corners of Glanni’s lips to shift into a smirk.   
With his free hand, he unzipped his tight suit, having to pull his leg away from Ithro in order to drop it to his ankles. Ithro whimpered at the loss of touch, but recoiled in surprise at the much different texture he was greeted with when it came back. He took a moment to observe what Glanni had been wearing underneath; a pair of mesh stockings, held up high on this thighs by a ribbon that connected them to a pair of dark purple underwear, which were mesh on the sides with solid fabric placed to just barely conceal his already obvious erection.   
Before he could soak in any more, his jaw was lifted to look into Glanni’s eyes. His painted lips were still drawn into a smirk. “I’m feeling lazy… undress me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a writing or drawing, please message me here or on tumblr at taintedsportscandy!


End file.
